habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Maze
A maze is a user-moderated game that is similar to a maze in real life. The objective is to maneuver your Habbo through a series of furni intended to create obstacles. Unlike most games, mazes operate without the supervision of the host/room owner. Instead, those who complete a maze are often asked to post their username on a sticky or contact the owner to receive their prize. Most mazes use multiple rooms connected by teleports, which each room being a different segment of the overall maze. Oftentimes, the first room, or enterance, has a place set apart from the actual maze where winners can stay. General information In usual mazes, owners creates different floors of the maze which sometimes could be different themes of each room and are typically named. For example, a maze room with a lot of lodge and country furni could be called "Barn in the Country". Each room part of the maze links to each other using teleports and that is the object of a maze is to get through the obstacles and get into the teleport to lead you to the next challenge. When a participant reaches the end of the maze, the participant is sometimes not rewarded for his/her effort in the maze, but prizes could be given out but in rare occasions. Types Scattered furni mazes In these mazes, various furni are strategically placed to create obstacles to hide floor tiles, making clicking and moving around much more challenging. The furni is placed next to each other and players have to get through each furni by either standing or sitting on the furni. There could be other furni blocking the space to sit/stand on it. The furni blocking that space creates an illusion for the participants to move through much harder. Mat mazes Mat mazes consist mainly of mats elevated from the floor. This is achieved through careful stacking. At the start, players often climb a staircase of mats leading up to the main maze. Players click on floor tiles to move their Habbo across the maze. Failure to click on the correct tile will make the player fall. Because of the way the mats are stacked, fallen players are trapped and must start all over again. Some mazes use rollers that move individual mats, making it even harder to complete. Wired mazes This section requires expansion. Please add more information when possible. The use of Wired furni takes mazes to a whole new level. Wired furni are connected to other furni to create a maze of moving furni. Blockers Any maze has its own typical blockers. A blocker is a player that chooses to block the way for others to get through the maze either because they are stuck or because they are rebels. Particularly in mat mazes, blockers may also attempt to "knock off" other players, in which blockers move back and forth in front of a participant so that when the participant tries to step onto the next mat, the blocker will "trip" him, causing him to fall. Maze Tips *Drag Clicks Drag clicks can come in useful. Just click a clickable furni (chairs or plants) around you, hold your click and drag, let go at the square you want to go. Do it fast and you will be sure to move to any square you want to go. *Teleports Facing The Wrong Way Maze owners can make it so there are stools inside the teleports so all you do is: Click underneath the port on the floor. *Furni That Can Help You Any piece of furni that gives you things can help you. (Ice Cream Makers, Fridges, Sinks, Teleports). If it's facing the chair you want to go to, double click it and it will move you to that chair automatically. Remember furni that gives you stuff is your friend in a maze. *More Tips Start in easy mazes to avoid getting stuck in hard ones. If you can't see the floor, picture it in your head, picture where the squares would be. This will help you to know where to click. *Sky Maze (Mat Mazes) Tricks When in a sky maze if you get stuck where to go, if they don't have mats on the floor you can cheat... Bring out your hand and click a piece of furni hover it over the floor and if it sits on the floor you know a mat isn't there and you will fall. If it doesn't sit on the floor you know a mat is there and using this you can work out your next move or the whole route. This tip will not work, however, if the entire maze floor is covered in mats. Sources *http://www.habbo.com/groups/86740/id Category:Games